


Run

by pippa21336



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Ficlet, Gyms, I may or may not have got this idea from porn, M/M, marathon runner!Cas, no smut sorry, personal trainer!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippa21336/pseuds/pippa21336
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little AU ficlet where Dean is a personal trainer and Cas is his marathon runner boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

Lisa's water bottle slipped neatly into the cup holder at the side of the running machine she was using, sitting there snugly as the machine began to whir beneath it. Stepping on, she started her workout at a light walk, deciding she would pace herself today.  
"Did you hear about the boss' house?"  
She turned, with a vague sort of interest, towards her friend Anna who was on the machine next to her, already running so fast her thumping feet were making the machine creak.  
"No?" Lisa replied, pressing the speed button up a few notches so she was at a light jog.  
"It burned down last night."  
"No way! Are they all okay?"

Anna nodded and then smirked, looking across to the far end of the line of running machines that spanned the length of the gym. A man was running on the farthest machine, sweating but grinning widely, and another man was stood next to him, leaning on the edge of the machine and watching him with wide, lovesick eyes.  
"Oh yeah, they're all fine," Anna grinned.  
Lisa leaned around her, eyes growing wide.  
"Who's he?" she asked, "The one in the red shorts."  
"Dean. You know, Dean Winchester, the boss' son? He's a personal trainer."  
"Oh." Lisa sounded disappointed. "He's the one married to that Jessica girl, right?"

Just at that moment, the younger of the two men picked up the hand of the man on the running machine, kissing his palm gently before trailing little kisses and kitten licks down to the crook of arm and up to his shoulder. The running man bit his bottom lip but didn't break his stride, at least until the brunette leaned up to whisper something softly in his ear, making him stumble for a few steps before righting himself.  
Lisa flushed crimson and giggled.  
"Apparently not," she said and Anna nodded.  
"That's Castiel, his boyfriend," she informed her in her gossip voice, "He's a marathon runner, /apparently./"  
"Match made in heaven I see," Lisa need, watching as Castiel turned the running machine down slowly until it was at a standstill before stepping off and wrapping his arms around Dean's neck to kiss him again. Dean nodded towards a plain door in the far corner, one that lead to a small storage room, and Castiel smiled and nodded, letting himself be lead over to the door and pushed inside with a giggle and a kiss.

Lisa turned to Anna, who had stopped her own machine and watched with a curious eye before turning to her friend and raising an eyebrow. "I know who I'm training with next week," she said, grinning as she took a long slug of her bottled water.

**Author's Note:**

> I lied in the tags. This is all from porn.  
> Also, I posted this from my phone so sorry for spelling mistakes etc


End file.
